1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device suited to displaying a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a backlight using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been mainly used for a backlight of a liquid crystal display device. However, in recent years, further research has been conducted on a backlight using a light emitting diode (LED) device. JP 2001-142409 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a representative example of such a backlight using an LED device.
Patent Document 1 discloses the following method. At least one LED, which serves as a light source for emitting illuminating light irradiating a liquid crystal panel, is arranged for each of a plurality of divided areas. The LED is controlled in the unit of divided areas so as to irradiate at least only an area requiring the illuminating light, in accordance with an image to be displayed. An area which does not require the illuminating light is not irradiated basically. In this manner, the power consumption required for illumination may be reduced.
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the LED devices vary in light emission luminance for each divided display area, and the variation in light emission luminance results in flicker. One of the representative exemplary methods to solve the problem is disclosed in JP 2008-299145 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 2 relates to a technology of controlling LEDs. According to the technology, it is determined whether an input video is a still image or a moving image, and in the case where the input video is a still image, the LED devices are constantly turned on, to thereby avoid flicker.